Reflections
by LeeniLovesPriss
Summary: Stephanie gets a chance to think about her life, and where she wants it to go. [StephJericho]
1. Prolouge

**A/N; The Vince and WWE McMahon... no, wait, Vince McMahon and the WWE own all. Even my soul. ... _especially my soul._  
cough erm, anyway, this is the prolouge to a fic that was inspired by being at my 1yr old cousins birthday party, and seeing all the people with one/two/three/four/five/six year olds. Lots and lots of small children. ARGH! ..anyway, it came to me, so I wrote it.**

* * *

Stephanie sighed as she surveyed the room, a half empty wineglass in one hand and the other propping her head up on the arm of the couch. She swirled the contents of her glass idly, wondering why she had agreed to come to to the function that she was now currently, for lack of a better term, stuck at. Sighing again, she looked at her watch, noting that barely half an hour had passed since she had last chanced a glance at it. Shaking her head slightly, she mentally corrected her earlier thought. Even if she could have said no, she wouldn't have refused coming to Shane and Marissa's house. It was her favorite, hell, her _only_ nephews birthday; she wasn't about to pass up a chance to spoil him rotten. 

Eyeing up her glass, Stephanie swallowed the contents swiftly, deciding it was time for a refill. And, if she could fill her obligations as the aunt and talk to a few people, do the standard meet and greet. And, unfortunately, with that came talking to people that just wanted to gush about their spouses, children and white picket fences. It was all just so dull, un-interesting ... and really what she craved, deep down inside. Not that she would ever tell anyone that, because that secret could completely destroy the image she had spent so long building up. The hard ass bitch persona was not going anywhere. Not if Stephanie had anything to say about it.

Which, with her life in the tailspin that it seemed to be in at the moment, she wouldn't . Stephanie had a feeling that it would begin to fail, she just hoped that it would happen later, rather than sooner. She hadn't quite left her mark deep enough on the WWE just yet.

Oh no. She was just getting started.

* * *

**Okie tokie. So, tell me what you think, shoud I keep going with this? I have ideas... IDEAS I TELLS YOU!**


	2. Encounter, of the Debbie kind

**Ugh. I am really not happy with my writing at the moment. It's painful to even read over for proofreading. Anyone got any tips/hints? ConCrit is great :) **

* * *

Shane sighed as he watched Stephanie from the doorway. She was slumped over on the couch having hardly moved the whole afternoon, except to refill her wineglass. Which, he noticed was also empty again. Pushing himself off from the doorjamb, we walked over to the plush couch and dropped heavily down next to his sister. 

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, staring at her glass. Shane waited to see if she was going to say anything more, then chuckled dryly.

"Wow, Steph. Award-winning conversation right there."

Stephanie scowled at him. Her curt "Piss off." Only earned a laugh from Shane, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ah, Stephanie, not around the young children." He said, waving his free arm at what seemed to Stephanie a hoard of 'small children'. Who, in fact, actually ranged in age from one year old to teenage years, that being Marissa's sisters' eldest son, who sat disgruntled in the corner listening to his Discman, much like Stephanie herself except he had his music to distract him, whereas she relied on alcohol to entertain herself. Shrugging, she leaned her head on her brothers' shoulder.

"They're not old enough to know what it means."

"Yes, but that means that they have no qualms about repeating it. See, I have an answer for everything." Shane's words were directed at Stephanie, but his eyes were following his son as he ran through the lounge. "Jesse, slow down. You're going to hurt yourself."

Jesse looked at his father, his blue eyes shining and his small cheeks flushed with excitement. "Yes daddy." He said obediently, slowing down a fraction. Stephanie marvelled at the sight of her nephew.

"Jesse, come here and give Aunty Stephy a hug, would you?" She called after him, prompting him to stop short of the doorway and run back to her, clambering into her lap. Embracing Jesse, she turned her head towards her brother. "He looks so much like you when you were young." She said softly.

Shane grinned at Stephanie. "And how would you know? It's not like you were even born when I was Jesse's age."

Stephanie sighed and looked at Jesse. "Your daddy is such a smart-alec, isn't he? Entirely too mouthy for his own good." Jesse giggled and nodded his head. Dropping a kiss on his forehead, Stephanie released him. "Okay Jess, you can go play with your friends again. Aunty Stephy needs another refill." She said holding up her glass. As Jesse ran off, Shane frowned at her.

"Don't you think that you've had enough to drink?" He asked, taking in her slightly flushed cheeks and fixing her with a stern gaze.

"Nonsense." She said crisply removing his arm from around her shoulders and standing up. "I can still feel my toes."

---

As soon as Stephanie entered the kitchen she wished she hadn't. Marissa's oldest, and unfortunately, bitchiest sister Debbie was in there 'holding court', with some of the more … traditional friends of Shane and Marissa. She was about to back away slowly, as one did when faced with a shark, or something as lethal. Unfortunately, she was spotted by Debbie. "Stephanie!" the older woman exclaimed. "Well well well! Look at _you_. Haven't you changed since we saw you last. Don't you think so ladies?" Debbie's cronies, as Stephanie liked to mentally refer to them as, nodded and murmured their assent. Stephanie felt like a lamb led to the slaughterhouse as she was appraised by the pearl and sweater-set wearing _pack_ of women.

Stephanie put on her best false smile and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling the door open, using it to hide the scowl that the older woman's presence always brought to her face. Pulling the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator, '_Huh. Nearly empty.' _She schooled her features to an impassive mask and closed the door. "Really?" She asked politely, busying herself with pouring the remnants of the wine in her glass.

"Oh, yes, you definitely look much skinnier than when we last saw each other." Debbie look bemused and Stephanie knew however complimentary the statement may have sounded, Debbie meant anything but. She studied the empty wine bottle that was in her hand. Deciding to forgo recycling, she placed it next to the sink with an assortment of other alcohol bottles that were there. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she turned to look at Debbie again, fake smile firmly in place.

"You've changed too, now that I get a good look at you." Stephanie said, giving the blonde a very obvious once-over. "But, who can blame you? Christmas is a very stressful time for all of us." Raising her glass to her lips, and taking a sip she kept her eyes on Debbie. She smirked before opening her mouth to speak. "I mean… we can't all lose that weight again so soon." Taking in Debbie's venomous gaze she walked out the door of the kitchen, pausing just past it. Without turning around she said loud enough for the assortment of women in the kitchen to hear, "Oh, silly me. I forgot it was July."

* * *

**Is this the part where I attempt to bribe you all to review?  
... okay... do it.  
**


End file.
